1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a passivation film for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a passivation film having a film plasma-processed by a plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) method, and a method of manufacturing the passivation film for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) method is a method of depositing a thin film on a surface of a substrate by effectively generating a chemical reaction of an injection gas by supplying plasma formed through collision of electrons having high energy into a chamber. In the PECVD method, since a chemical reaction is promoted using plasma, a significant amount of heat required for generating a chemical reaction can be reduced, and thus, substrate damage due to heat can be reduced The PECVD method is used for manufacturing thin films, such as insulating films, metal films, or organic films of organic light-emitting devices or liquid crystal display devices used for semiconductor devices or flat panel display devices.
A passivation film formed on an organic light-emitting device generally has a compressive stress, and when there is a high compressive stress, a product failure, such as a film exfoliation, may be caused. To prevent this problem, the film stress is reduced by depositing a film having a tensile stress using ozone-tetraethoxysilane (O3-TEOS) or by alternately depositing inorganic films and organic films using the organic films.
However, in the case of a film formed by using O3-TEOS, the film is not sufficiently dense to prevent the penetration of moisture and oxygen. In the case of the organic film, there is a concern that the organic film may perform as a penetration path of moisture instead of preventing the penetration of moisture or oxygen. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method that can mitigate the stress of a passivation film and can effectively block the penetration of moisture and oxygen.